


Simple Rules are Made to Break

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was simple in his ledger until....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Rules are Made to Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Don't get close to anyone. Don't let others get close to you. Everything is business, with profits and losses, so cut the losses off.

He'd thought those were simple enough to live by. His one passion was for art, not people. He'd be bigger than anything the world had ever seen, a modern day Alexander.

He just hadn't expected to ever meet a person who was art, someone that was alive and passionate and embodies all of the beauty found in the art he loved.

All it took was seeing Eliot Spencer in action to break his rules on life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simple Rules are Made to Break [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903666) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
